


Unconventional Relaxation

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Biting, Licking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written on a VERY gorgeous piece of art on Tumblr. Lizardy Garak and Julian. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Absolutely Amazing Bashir/Garak Art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/66399) by subspacecommunication. 



The thing is, Julian  _tastes_  good. Garak isn’t quite certain what it is that makes the good doctor so very delectable, but it must be something in his sweat or what he eats and drinks, or perhaps it’s just his natural  _scent._

Either way, a charming distraction it most definitely is.

“My dear doctor, please,  _relax._ ”

"Garak, I’m completely relaxed, but I’m als _argh-_ " Garak’s tongue traces from the hollow of the other’s neck up and over his Adam’s apple, and Julian arches. 

He’s certainly not relaxed  _now_ , but Garak is nothing if not dedicated, he’ll have the other man  _particularly_  relaxed within a few moments.

"Unattractive though these garments are, I must say there is something to be said for  _accessibility_ , Julian.” One claw dips under the skirt of the ridiculous monstrosity of a uniform the other is wearing, and another undoes the latch at its back.

It’s ever so nice when one can bare the lovely skin of a medical professional to one’s tongue.

Garak makes the decision to bite at Julian’s neck, and he lets out a  _moan_ , arching and digging his fingernails into the scales of Garak’s shoulder.

"Why don’t you-  _God_ \- just offer to redesign the uniforms?” Garak hums, amused.

"Starfleet could never meet my fees." He drags one claw up the sensitive flesh of the other’s inner thigh and when Julian chokes on his breath, he counts the action as a success.

"Lower."

"Are you making  _demands_  of me?”

“ _Lower._ " Garak grins; Julian is smiling despite himself, revealing a curve of a pretty lip. 

"As you wish." And Garak dips.

Oh, yes, he thinks. He’ll make Julian  _very_  relaxed indeed.


End file.
